1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to the hull construction of a power boat, and in particular to a V- or deep V-hull, which combines the smooth ride of a V-hull and its inherent high drag level with a variable hull bottom providing a relatively smooth ride but with a low drag level.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to equip power boats with planing or lifting members, for decreasing the drag on the boat during high speed travel. The major drag portion for planing hulls is usually caused by friction. The primary object of my invention is therefore to reduce the wetted area of said hulls. Examples of patented planing or lifting member arrangements are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,967,503, granted Jan. 10, 1961 to Kenneth N. Unger; U.S. Pat. No. 3,026,839, granted Mar. 27, 1962, to Clifford V. Fridge; U.S. Pat. No. 3,213,818, granted Oct. 27, 1965, to Richard L. Barkly; U.S. Pat. No. 3,288,096, granted Nov. 29, 1966, to Armand D. Swensson; U.S. Pat. No. 3,380,421, granted Apr. 30, 1968, to Josef F. Lstiburek and U.S. Pat. No. 3,707,936, granted Jan. 2, 1973, to Henry B. Harris. These patents disclose planing or lifting plane arrangements that differ in both design and function from the present invention.